Field of the Invention
This invention patent relates to recloseable containers. More particularly, this invention relates to a recloseable paperboard carton with a plastic thermoformed closure.
Description of the Related Art
Current recloseable features for paperboard cartons are limited to flaps, slots and other mechanical means of closure that rely on the structural and folding properties of the paperboard itself to remain marginally effective. Repetitive opening and closing quickly degrades the marginal seal these features provide. Paperboard flaps, even if they tear properly and are not destroyed at the outset, offer limited closeability and a poor seal. The present disclosure addresses these problems by providing a more durable recloseable closure for a paperboard carton.